Milk and Rain
by viviana tully
Summary: KT Kyou can't fall asleep even though it's raining. Tohru can't fall asleep because it is thundering. Therefore the two meet up in the kitchen, were they share a cup of milk.


Here's just a small story that I wrote because I was bored. I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for reading.

-  
-  
-

**Milk And Rain**

Rain. Big fat droplets of rain were falling down and tapping against the roof. _Plop. Plop. Plop. _Each droplet made a plopping sound which kept a certain cat awake despite his strong dislike for the rain.

The rain continued to come down, but if he believed that it must be harder than earlier. The plops were coming down faster, and had stronger, more echoing sound.

He did not like the rain at all.

_Boom._

He disliked thunder and lightning more than rain. He could handle a drizzle or a just pouring rain, but thunder and lightning go beneath his skin. He could not stand it.

Therefore he arched his back, in a very cat like manner, then crawled out of the thick warm blanckets, and headed down the stairs. With each step he took on the stairs, a small creek could be heard. Hoping that the thin carpet would muffle the sound enough that none of the other house's residents would hear and check out what was making the sound, he decided to concentrate on other sounds rather than the creeks.

This did not work though, because the only other sound he could hear was the thunder. Thunder that was way off in the distance, and would eventually be on top of the house, but it was thunder nevertheless, and he hated the sound.

It reminded him of torture. And he knew a little too much on the subject. That was why he hated thunder.

But he liked lightning, so he decided to concentrate on that as he finished his descent on the stairs.

Once he was at the bottom of the stairwell, he turned left and walked into the kitchen. Heading straight towards the refridgerator, he opened it and found the milk.

He opened the carton and took a deep guzzle. He loved the taste of milk. All of his fondest memories seemed to center around milk.

When he was very young, his mother had given him milk every day for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She also gave him milk for all the inbetween meals. He remembered that she told him all the healthy qualities that milk held.

He only ever thought of her when he drank milk and it rained.

His other fond memories of milk were with Shishou and her. Shishou knew about his mother, but she did not. She did not know of his fondness for the beverage or even the reason. Personally he thought that she knew nothing about him.

But a small part in his mind disagreed. She knew plenty about him, yet she was still learning. It would be creepy if she knew everything about him, because she had only lived in the same household with him for a few months.

Wipping his mouth with the back of his hand, he put the milk back in the refridgerator. He started to walk back towards the stairwell, except somebody was blocking the doorway.

"Kyou-kun?" a voice asked through the darkness. He, Kyou, instantly recognized the voice. It was she, Tohru.

"Yeah, it's me," he answered. Turning around he went across the kitchen, and using his cat eye sight, found the light switch. He turned it on, and waited for Tohru to enter.

She did just that, but quite nervously. Instantly curious, Kyou asked, "What's the matter?"

Tohru smiled slightly. "It's nothing." When Kyou raised an eyebrow, her smiled faded. Meekly, she said, "I don't like thunderstorms."

"Oh." Kyou had been lost in memory land, that he had forgotten the storm until Tohru had reminded him. At this minute the thunderstorm was straight above them. He could hear the lightning crackle and then the long and loud boom of the thunder. He cringed when he heard an exceptionally loud one, however he had to put on a brave front for Tohru who looked expecially small standing by the doorway.

She was trembling from head to toe in her thin pajamas. Her eyes were pink and puffy; she looked very tired, and obviously this storm was not helping matters.

Giving a sigh of exasperation, Kyou asked, "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep, but then I heard the stairs creeking, so I figured I should go check it out. Little did I know it was you Kyou-kun," she said.

"Oh," said Kyou. They stood in awkward silence. Lightning flashed through the small window in front of the window. Seconds later, the overhead lights in the kitchen flashed, and before they knew it, the power had gone out.

Kyou gave another sigh of exasperation, and walked to the small table in the corner of the kitchen. He sat down at one of the chairs, and Tohru followed. She sat down, and again they sat in awkward silence.

Finally after a few minutes, Tohru asked timidly, "Kyou-kun why aren't you sleeping? Usually you are during storms like these."

He shrugged. The rain was starting to have an affect on him like it usually did. "I don't know. I probably came down because of the thunder. Thunder started long before it started to pour."

"Oh, so you don't like thunder either?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kyou slightly embarrassed. Who had heard of a full grown male teenager being afraid of the rain? Certainly nobody that he knew.

Tohru however thought it was perfectly fine. "I've always been afraid of the thunder," she admitted. "When I was younger, and there was a thunder and lightning storm, Mom would pour me a glass of milk and after that, I could handle the storm."

"Really?" Kyou asked astounded. He never knew that milk could have such an impact on Tohru to. Shyly, he asked, "Do you want me to get you a glass of milk then?"

"Could you?" asked Tohru who had perked up. "I would really appreciate it."

"Sure." Kyou stood up and walked to the refridgerator in four strides. He opened it and grabbed the milk carton. He then turned to the right, and opened the highest cupboard. He found a small plastic cup. Lightning flashed, and he saw that it was blue. Sky blue to be specific.

After walking back to the table, he opened the carton, and poured milk into the cup. Then he handed it to Tohru.

"Thanks you," she said. She then drank the contents. Instantly she was happier and much more perkier. "Thank you so much Kyou-kun!"

Kyou blushed. "It was nothing Tohru."

"But it was!" she exclaimed as she stood up. "You helped me so much in my time of crisis."

"But I didn't do anything except give you a glass of milk," he argued.

"It made a difference though. You should be proud that you helped somebody Kyou-kun. Now just say 'Your welcome'," commanded Tohru placing her hads on her hips. Kyou could not help but note that she looked extremely cute in this position. There was no way that he could not heed her command.

"Your welcome," he mumbled looking straight down at his toes. He had never noticed that his left big toenail was crooked. He would have to find the clippers and fix it.

Tohru however was not letting Kyou get off that easilly. With her hands still on her hips, she commanded, "Say it again, but this time with feeling, Kyou-kun."

Kyou frowned, and instantly he was glad that it was dark because she had not seen his facial expression. Taking in a deep breath, he said it again. "Your welcome Tohru. I'm glad that I could of been of service."

Instantly Tohru beamed. "That was excellent Kyou-kun!"

He blushed and suddenly he could not breathe. She was standing uncomfortably close to him. He could feel her breath, and before he knew it, she had hugged him in her joy.

Only for a few seconds could he enjoy the hug, because he had turned into his cat form. Hardly noticing his change, Tohru merely hugged him closer to his body and sat onto the kitchen floor. Then she began to stroke his fur. A few minutes into the soothing movement, he could not help but let out a soft pur. Then his purs becamse louder and louder until they were ringing in his ears.

Suddenly Tohru stopped petting him.

"What's the matter," he purred.

She shook her head. "Nothing, excpet that the storm has moved on."

"Oh," said Kyou. "Then I suppose we should go to bed."

"Yeah, I suppose we should," repeated Tohru. Standing up, she brushed off nonexistent dirt from her pajamas. "Good night Kyou-kun."

"Good night," he replied. She began to walk away, but there was a loud boom. She stood shock still, then she turned around.

"Kyou-kun?" she asked timidly while biting her lip. "Would you mind spending the night with me?"

Kyou shook his head. "No I don't mind."

She smiled, and ran to pick his cat form up. Hugging him tightly to her body, she said, "Thank you very much Kyou-kun!"

"I don't mind," he said. She walked to the stairwell and began the ascent towards the top to her room. Kyou allowed her, and he could not help but think that maybe thunder and lightning storms are not such bad occurences. Also milk had a new, special meaning. And if this happened again, he might even say that he loves storms. But most of all, he would say that he loves rain.

THE END

-  
-  
-

Hope you enjoyed this little story. Please remember to review. I'd really apreciate it. Thanks again for reading. -viviana


End file.
